Pris au piège
by Nanthana14
Summary: Des vacances qui tournent mal, un piège qui se se referme, une vie en jeu et deux mots qui tournent dans toutes les têtes : "Accroche-toi !" [Challenge de Septembre 2019 – Collectif NONAME. Thème : Accroche-toi]


**Je ne possède aucun des personnages du manga.**

**Des vacances qui tournent mal, un piège qui se se referme, une vie en jeu et deux mots qui tournent dans toutes les têtes : "Accroche-toi !" [Challenge de Septembre 2019 – Collectif NONAME. Thème : Accroche-toi]**

**DEFI DE L'AUTEUR : **_Qu'est ce qui fait que vous allez au bout de quelque chose ? _**Réponse simple : La passion. Quoi que j'entreprenne il faut que ça me plaise et quand ça me plait, la passion est le plus important des carburants.**

**En espérant que cela vous plaise**

**Bonne lecture**

**PS : Au fait j'ai commencé à faire du tri et à remettre de l'ordre dans mes publications en faisant une sorte de table des matières dans mon profil alors n'hésitez pas à y faire un tour ;)**

* * *

_**PRIS AU PIEGE ! **_

Le bâtiment à demi en ruine se trouvait à la sortie de la ville. Les Desterados patrouillaient par groupes, visiblement à la recherche de quelque chose ou de quelqu'un et ils étaient nombreux… vraiment très nombreux. Ils contournèrent le bâtiment sans y prêter trop attention et ne remarquèrent pas quelqu'un qui les surveillait de prêt. Lorsqu'ils s'éloignèrent, la personne sourit un peu et rejeta son chapeau à l'arrière. C'était Colt ! Il les regarda disparaître à l'angle d'une rue et s'engouffra plus loin dans le bâtiment en remettant son pistolet à la taille. Il appréciait n'avoir pas à se battre tout de suite.

D'un pas rapide, le tireur d'élite gagna un bâtiment un peu plus loin et entra dans une salle. Un léger frisson le parcourut et il perdit immédiatement son sourire en découvrant la scène devant lui. Fireball était allongé dans les bras d'Aprille. Une partie de sa combinaison blanche était devenue rouge à cause de son sang car le jeune homme était blessé. Aprille tenait un linge, plié en boule, sur son côté gauche… Un linge qui continuait à s'imbiber de son sang, montrant la gravité de sa blessure. Le jeune homme avait les yeux clos et tremblait légèrement. Oui, il paraissait mal en point et Colt sentit son cœur se serrer en observant ses légères crispations de souffrance. De la sueur perlait sur son front, s'accrochant à sa peau trop blanche. Colt fit un pas pour se diriger vers lui mais Sab Rider l'attrapa par un bras.

\- Alors ? Où sont-ils ?

\- Ils tournent dans la ville, mais pour l'instant ils ne s'approchent pas de notre position.

Sab Rider hocha la tête et Colt frémit avant de lui demander.

\- Comment va-t-il ?

\- Pas bien, répondit douloureusement le chef d'équipe. Il ne tiendra pas longtemps si nous ne faisons rien.

\- Je sais… Murmura Colt qui connaissait déjà la réponse avant d'avoir posé la question. Ce sont vraiment les pires vacances que j'ai connu !

\- Tout ça était un piège ! Ils nous ont attirés ici pour nous couper de la base et nous éliminer !

\- Et nous avons couru sans réfléchir ! S'exclama Colt visiblement agacé par lui-même. Et maintenant, il va mourir parce qu'une centaine de Desterados se trouvent entre nous et Ramrod ! Que se passera-t-il s'ils arrivent à le retrouver ?

\- Je ne sais pas, admit Sab Rider, visiblement préoccupé par leur périlleuse situation.

Colt allait lui répondre lorsqu'une voix faible et rauque murmura doucement à sa place.

\- Ne restez pas ici…

Les deux hommes sursautèrent et s'agenouillèrent auprès de leur ami blessé qu'Aprille serra plus fort dans ses bras.

\- Fireball ! Murmura doucement Sab Rider en lui posant une main sur l'épaule.

Son ami redressa la tête et entrouvrit des yeux épuisés et vitreux qui trahirent son état. Son corps fut parcouru par un long tremblement pendant qu'il leva une main en faisant un effort considérable. Colt saisit sa main et la serra doucement pour répondre à sa demande muette.

\- Je suis là, murmura le cow boy.

Les doigts moites et tremblants du jeune homme s'enroulèrent autours des siens en guise de réponse, les serrant légèrement. Sab Rider sentit une boule se nouer dans sa gorge. Il paraissait si mal en point.

\- Comment tu te sens ? Demanda l'écossais en pressant un peu plus fort son épaule.

\- Épuisé… Murmura le jeune homme.

\- Je le vois bien, mais accroche-toi, nous allons tous sortir de là, répondit son ami en laissant toujours sa main sur son épaule pour l'encourager.

\- Ne restez pas là…

\- Mais pourquoi tu dis ça ? Demanda Sab Rider.

\- Les Desterados sont nombreux… mais… vous pouvez vous faufiler entre leurs rangs… Ne restez pas là…

\- Il est hors de question que nous t'abandonnions ! S'exclama Aprille bouleversée.

\- Jamais je ne te laisserais derrière moi, répondit Colt en lui serrant plus fort la main.

Les yeux de Fireball se posèrent sur ses amis avant qu'il ne se mette à toussoter légèrement. La douleur lui déchira la poitrine et il mit plusieurs secondes à reprendre un souffle à peu prés correct. Lorsqu'il y parvint ses yeux tombèrent sur Sab Rider.

\- Ne sacrifie pas tout le monde pour moi…

\- Fireball…

\- Sab Rider… Tu es le chef ici. Tu sais que j'ai raison… Regarde-moi. Je ne tiendrais plus longtemps. Ne sacrifie pas les autres… Murmura doucement le jeune homme pendant que ses doigts serraient un peu plus forts, sans même s'en rendre compte, la main de Colt.

\- Est-ce que tu pourrais éviter de dire des choses pareilles ! S'exclama ce dernier. Je ne t'abandonnerais pas !

\- Je sais… C'est pour ça que Sab Rider doit le faire… Tu sais que j'ai raison, dit-il sans quitter son chef des yeux. Le plus important c'est Ramrod… Il est la clé dans la lutte pour les Nouveaux Territoires. Tu sais que j'ai raison. Si les Desterados le trouvent…

Fireball fut interrompu par une autre quinte de toux plus violente qui fit remonter encore plus de douleur dans son corps fatigué. Il faillit perdre connaissance et Aprille le secoua doucement.

\- Non ! Reste avec moi !

Fireball frémit et ouvrit de nouveau les yeux. Il se cabra à cause de la douleur, serrant une nouvelle fois inconsciemment plus fort la main de Colt qui lui rendit son étreinte en lui murmurant.

\- Accroche-toi petit frère.

Fireball frémit et lui sourit malgré sa douleur.

\- Tu sais… que… j'aurais bien aimé…

\- De quoi ? Lui demanda Colt en se penchant un peu plus au dessus de lui.

\- Etre ton frère… Murmura doucement Fireball dont les yeux se fermaient malgré lui.

Colt frémit à son tour. Il connaissait bien l'histoire de son ami et celle de l'assassinat de ses parents et de sa famille par les Desterados alors, il lui serra plus fort la main et le secoua doucement pour l'empêcher de s'évanouir tout en lui répondant avec sincérité et affection.

\- Hey ! Ecoute-moi ! J'ai un scoop pour toi, dit-il en lui souriant malgré son inquiétude. Tu l'es ! tu m'entends Fireball ? Tu es mon petit frère et c'est pour ça que je ne t'abandonnerais jamais !

Fireball trembla légèrement et continua à lui serrer la main tout en se crispant à cause de la douleur.

\- Je ne veux pas que tu meurs à cause de moi… aucun de vous… ne restez pas là…

\- Est-ce que tu pourrais arrêter de nous demander ça ? Demanda Aprille au bord des larmes.

\- Mais Ramrod ne doit pas… tomber entre leurs mains… Tant de choses en dépendent…

\- Il a raison, dit Sab Rider.

\- De quoi ? Mais qu'est ce que tu racontes ? Demanda Aprille choquée.

\- Tu as perdu la tête ! S'exclama Colt. Jamais je ne l'abandonnerais.

\- Du calme, ce n'est pas ce que j'ai dit. Mais nous ne pouvons pas partir d'ici en portant un blessé dans un état aussi grave et… je refuse d'attendre qu'il meurt sans rien faire ! Répondit Sab Rider en faisant en sorte que son regard croise celui de son ami. Mais nous avons besoin de Ramrod.

\- Alors qu'est ce que tu proposes ? Demanda Aprille.

\- Vous deux, vous allez sortir d'ici et revenir nous chercher avec Ramrod. Je vais rester ici avec lui.

\- Non… Murmura Fireball. Laissez-moi seul…

\- Certainement pas, dit Colt. Je vais être celui qui reste !

\- Non, je suis le chef, commença Sab Rider, c'est à moi de…

\- C'est mon frère ! Le coupa Colt. Et vous êtes bien plus furtifs que moi !

\- Ça, nous ne pouvons pas lui objecter, dit Aprille.

\- D'accord, dit Sab Rider. Avec Aprille nous allons donc chercher Ramrod et nous reviendrons vite.

\- Non, tenta de protester une nouvelle fois Fireball de plus en plus faible.

Mais ses amis ne prirent pas en compte sa remarque. Colt lâcha sa main et glissa ses bras sous lui pour le faire basculer dans ses bras avant de prendre la place d'Aprille, qui le laissa faire, et de compresser sa blessure. Fireball se cabra de douleur et Colt le serra contre lui.

\- Ça va aller.

\- Non… Ne reste pas avec moi… Ne te sacrifie pas…

\- Arrête… Rien ne me poussera à t'abandonner.

Aprille frémit et se pencha au-dessus du jeune homme. Sa main caressa avec douceur son front.

\- N'utilise pas tes forces pour rien. Accroche-toi. Je vais revenir vite. Je te le promets. Ne meurs pas.

Elle se pencha un peu plus en avant, déposant un long et doux baiser sur les lèvres du jeune homme blessé. Une larme coula sur sa joue. Il était tellement mal qu'elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander si elle n'était pas en train de l'embrasser pour la dernière fois. Elle avait si peur de le perdre. Les lèvres des jeunes gens se séparèrent et Aprille se redressa. Elle essuya sa larme et lui caressa la joue avant de se lever.

\- Je te ramène Ramrod.

Fireball tenta de lui sourire comme si c'était la dernière fois et la jeune femme s'éloigna pendant que les yeux de Sab Rider croisèrent ceux de Colt.

\- Ne trainez pas, dit le cow boy.

\- Je te le promets.

Le chef d'équipe se redressa à son tour et il rejoignit Aprille avant de sortir prudemment du bâtiment.

Resté seuls, Colt arrangea doucement son ami pour l'installer à demi assis dans ses bras tout en lui demandant.

\- Ça va comme ça ?

\- Oui… Murmura faiblement le jeune homme à demi conscient.

Colt lui sourit. Il avait bien vu que son ami avait du mal à respirer et il savait que cette position faciliterait sa respiration. Il attendit quelques secondes pour voir s'il avait raison avant d'enlever sa main de sa blessure pour la regarder. Elle ne semblait plus saigner mais il avait perdu beaucoup de sang et il était de plus en plus faible. Fireball perçut son inquiétude et lui murmura.

\- Tu vois que tu aurais dû partir…

\- Non !

\- Colt… Ils vont finir par nous trouver et… je ne veux pas que tu te fasses tuer pour me protéger…

\- Parce que ta vie à toi, elle ne compte pas ? C'est ça ?

Fireball frémit et Colt poursuivit.

\- Tu nous as sauvé Fireball… Si tu es blessé c'est parce que tu nous as tous sauvé et je refuse de te voir mourir pour ça ! Accroche-toi !

\- Vous… Vous êtes mon équipe… ma seule famille…

\- Je sais, lui répondit Colt en caressant sa joue avec son pouce d'un geste affectueux. Alors c'est pour ça que je ne t'abandonnerais pas, petit frère… Quoi qu'il se passe, je resterai avec toi jusqu'au bout. Accroche-toi…

Fireball se força à sourire faiblement avant de toussoter en frémissant de douleur. Colt le serra plus fort contre lui, attendant que sa crise se calme avant de lui demander.

\- Comment tu te sens ?

\- De plus en plus faible… J'ai froid…

Colt déglutit en luttant contre son angoisse, pendant que son ami se blottit inconsciemment dans ses bras. Pour répondre à sa demande de soutien inconsciente, il le serra contre lui, sentant la joue moite et chaude de son ami se glisser dans son cou. Ses bras l'enveloppèrent.

\- Répète-moi que tu voudrais être seul ?

Fireball frémit et lui répondit dans un souffle.

\- Non, je suis heureux que tu sois là… que ce soit toi… Je suis juste terrifié que tu te fasses tuer ?

\- Je ne vais pas me faire tuer. Personne ne va mourir aujourd'hui, je te le promets petit frère. Accroche-toi.

« Accroche-toi »… Juste deux petits mots qu'il était prêt à répéter en boucle qu'il le fallait. Deux petits mots auquel il se raccrochait, refusant que son ami meurt dans se bras. Cela ne pouvait pas arriver ! Il était bien trop jeune pour mourir ! Il ne voulait pas le perdre. Contre lui, Fireball frémit une nouvelle fois.

\- Plus tu le dis… et plus cela semble réel…

\- C'est parce que ça l'est. Tu es mon frère, Fireball… Toi et moi, nous sommes seuls. Les Desterados nous ont tout prit alors si tu veux de moi comme frère, nous le sommes.

\- Oui… Bien sûr que j'aimerais que tu sois mon frère… je…

Fireball se tut et se cabra sous la douleur. Il était de plus en plus épuisé. Son corps trembla malgré lui et il murmura d'une voix encore plus faible.

\- C'est bien que ce soit toi

\- De quoi tu me parles ?

\- Qui soit là… quand je vais m'endormir… Aprille ou Sab Rider ne l'aurait pas supporté… Nous… On a déjà tellement traversé d'épreuves. Je suis content que se soit toi.

\- Arrête de dire que tu vas mourir, je t'en prie. Je ne veux pas ça ! Surtout pas… Je tiens tellement à toi. Accroche-toi.

Le pouce de Colt continuait de caresser la joue de son ami pendant que sa voix tremblait et que des larmes lui montaient aux yeux. Il se sentait de plus en plus mal de le voir faiblir et mourir… parce qu'il n'était pas dupe, malgré toutes ses suppliques, Fireball était en train d'agoniser et si les renforts n'arrivaient pas très vite, il allait mourir dans ses bras.

\- Je suis épuisé, articula difficilement le jeune homme.

Il n'avait pas besoin de lui dire, car Colt le voyait bien. Son corps ne cessait de trembler, prouvant sa profonde douleur et son état de choc. Fireball gémit doucement sans vraiment s'en rendre compte. Des larmes montèrent aux yeux de Colt. Malgré tous ses efforts pour le soutenir et l'aider, son ami était en train de mourir. Le jeune pilote enfoui sa tête dans son cou en gémissant une nouvelle fois. Tout son corps se cabra à cause de la souffrance. Colt le serra un peu plus fort contre lui, comme pour essayer de le rattacher à lui… comme pour essayer de le garder en vie… Fireball gémit une nouvelle fois.

\- Colt… Je n'arrive plus à garder les yeux ouverts.

\- De quoi ? Non !

\- Je suis désolé.

Colt frémit. Tout cela était si injuste. Pourtant, il le tenait dans ses bras. Il sentait son corps se tendre, sa respiration devenir difficile et son cœur battre de plus en plus irrégulièrement.

\- Attends !

Colt raffermit sa prise sur le corps de son ami et l'installa dans ses bras de manière à être le plus prêt possible de lui. Fireball laissa tomber sa tête dans son cou en tremblant de plus en plus de douleur pendant que les bras de Colt s'enroulaient autours de lui.

\- Là… Tu es vraiment dans mes bras maintenant.

\- Merci… Je vais m'évanouir…

\- Je sais.

\- Je suis désolé.

\- Non, c'est moi Fireball… Pardonne-moi de ne pas avoir pu te protéger, lui répondit le cow boy pendant que des larmes silencieuses coulaient le long de ses joues.

\- Colt… Tu n'as rien à te reprocher je…

Fireball frémit et ne put terminer sa phrase. Ses yeux se fermèrent et il perdit connaissance dans les bras de son ami. Le cow boy sursauta.

\- Non ! Fireball !

Mais il n'y avait rien qui pouvait empêcher son ami de perdre connaissance. Il avait été au-delà de ses forces. Colt frémit et glissa ses doigts dans son cou. Après quelques secondes interminables, il sentit son cœur battre faiblement et lui murmura.

\- Ne cède pas…

Ce fut à ce moment que des bruits de tirs ainsi que des bruits de moteur parvinrent aux oreilles de Colt. Des bruits de moteur qu'il connaissait bien.

\- Ramrod !

Ses autres amis avaient réussis. Il ne devait pas rester là. Colt se redressa et fit basculer Fireball avec précaution pour l'allonger dans ses bras. Ses mains se glissèrent sous ses jambes et il le souleva doucement du sol pour le porter tout en murmurant plus pour lui que pour son ami inconscient.

\- Courage Fireball. Accroche-toi ! On va s'en sortir !

OoooO

Etendu dans un lit d'hôpital, Fireball était inconscient. Une canule nasale lui apportait de l'oxygène pendant que différentes intraveineuse et perfusion tentaient de soulager son corps blessé. Son moniteur cardiaque émettait un bruit régulier. Le jeune homme semblait encore faible même si sa prise en charge rapide avait évité le pire.

Colt était là, assis sur une chaise, tenant la main de son ami dont il avait quasiment refusé de quitter le chevet. Quand il avait perdu connaissance dans ses bras, il s'était senti désespéré, mais l'unité médicale de leur vaisseau et la rapidité avec laquelle ils avaient regagné la base, leur avait permis d'éviter le pire. Pendant tout le trajet du retour, il était resté à ses côtés, continuant à lui murmurer qu'il devait s'accrocher et il l'avait écouté. Il était en vie en arrivant et il l'était toujours…

La porte de la chambre s'ouvrit et Sab Rider entra en portant deux gobelets de café. Il en tendit un à Colt qui le prit en le remerciant. L'écossais lui sourit avant de s'asseoir à côté de lui.

\- Pas de changement ?

\- Non… ça fait dix jours, pourquoi il ne se réveille pas ?

\- Il est passé proche de la mort, son corps à besoin de se reposer.

\- Et s'il ne se réveillait pas ?

\- Non, il va se réveiller, ne t'en fais pas Colt. Si tu veux je peux te remplacer pendant que tu vas dormir un peu.

\- Non, je préfère rester là, j'arrive à dormir un peu par moment.

\- Tu n'es pas obligé tu sais. Regarde, j'ai bien réussie à envoyer Aprille se coucher.

\- Il est presque mort dans mes bras.

\- Tu te sens responsable de lui… Je comprends.

\- C'est plus que ça… Il est…

\- Ton petit frère…

Le cow boy tourna la tête vers son ami et celui-ci lui sourit.

\- Tu lui as fait une très belle déclaration.

Colt baissa la tête et serra plus fort la main de son ami.

\- Tu sais… il nous a sauvé parce qu'on est sa famille, la seule qui lui reste étant donné que les Desterados lui ont prit la sienne.

\- C'est ce qu'il t'a dit ?

\- Oui…

\- Ne t'en fais pas. Il est plus solide que tout le monde le pense. Il va s'en sortir.

Comme pour répondre en écho à Sab Rider, le moniteur de Fireball se mit à biper plus vite. Ses doigts se refermèrent doucement sur la main de Colt pendant que ses yeux papillonnèrent doucement. Le cow boy sursauta et se pencha au dessus de son ami en souriant.

\- Eh ! Fireball !

Le jeune homme gémit et tenta dans un réflexe d'enlever sa canule nasale mais Sab Rider l'en empêcha.

\- Non, laisse-là.

Fireball frémit et ses doigts serrèrent plus fort ceux de Colt.

\- Colt…

Sa voix était rauque, étrange, mais c'était merveilleux de l'entendre, alors Colt continua à lui sourire en lui caressant doucement le front et la racine des cheveux.

\- Oui…je suis là petit frère.

Fireball frémit et sourit faiblement.

\- Tranquillise-toi. Tu nous as fait peur tu sais, dit Sab Rider en posant une main sur son épaule.

Le jeune homme frémit.

\- Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ?

\- Tu ne te rappelles pas ? Lui demanda Colt.

\- Tout est flou…

\- Tu nous as fait peur et ton corps est encore épuisé. Tout va te revenir plus tard, Dit Sab Rider. Essaie juste de te détendre et de te reposer.

Fireball hocha la tête et frémit avant de se détendre un peu. Colt lui sourit en serrant sa main.

\- C'est ça. Laisse-toi glisser dans le sommeil.

\- Colt… Tu restes là ?

\- Oui, bien sûr, dit ce dernier en faisant glisser doucement sa main le long de sa joue pour la caresser avec affection.

Il était si merveilleux de le voir conscient après toutes les nuits angoissantes qu'il avait passé à son chevet.

\- Où voudrais-tu que j'aille alors que mon frère a besoin de moi.

\- Ton frère ?

\- Tu ne te souviens pas non plus ?

\- Si… ça reviens… Je ne suis pas habitué à avoir un grand frère…

\- Mais moi j'aime bien avoir un petit frère.

Fireball lui sourit timidement puis ses yeux se refermèrent et il s'endormit de nouveau en lui serrant la main. Colt et Sab Rider se laissèrent aller. Tout irait bien maintenant.


End file.
